


A Dog and His Bone

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto does his favorite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog and His Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking this over Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 13 "OTP," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Pluto lay in the grass, basking in the sunshine. It was warm and wonderful and he could not resist the urge to roll around, even though he was in his human form. His blissful relaxation was soon interrupted by his favorite smell, Sebastian. He got up and leapt over to the back steps, hoping to greet the object of his affection, only to find Sebastian molesting that cat…again.

Being rejected once again, Pluto made his was back to his spot in the grass. Pluto huffed and pouted as he lay back down. The sunshine was no longer so warm and wonderful. Rolling around brought him no joy. He couldn’t bring himself to play fetch with Finny. He just lay on the ground, feeling decidedly dejected.

He sat up, getting sore from lying in one spot for too long. He dropped his head down and opened his eyes. A thought occurred to him. He didn’t need Sebastian. Now, to see if he could actually do it in his human form.

Pluto leaned down, and after several tries, he got it. He lapped at his own cock and suddenly the world was warm and wonderful again.


End file.
